Quisiera Ser
by Bloody Violet Heart
Summary: "Lo que más le encantaba era la enorme piscina que mande a contruir en el patio trasero de nuestra mansión." Faberry!


**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**

**Notas de autora: El título de esta historia y de cada capítulo provienen de la canción "Quisiera ser" de Alejandro Sanz. Espero que la disfruten y que me alimenten con comentarios para animarme a subir otros capítulos! ^-^**

* * *

_"Quisiera ser"_

_Habíamos estado juntos por mucho tiempo. Un tiempo ridículamente largo._

_El era el amor de mi vida. De otra vida quizas, pero de una vida que solía ser mía. _

_Yo era diferente, el tambien. Pero las diferencias, aunque no sirvieron para unirnos, no puedieron separarnos._

_Mi moda cambió,mi pelo creció, mi confianza aumentó conjunto a una humildad que la experiencia me enseñaba. Me volví la mujer mas codiciada de Broadway; profesía que con determinación cumplí. _

_¿Y el? Mi querido Finn, dulce e ingenuo como un infante, adorable y fiel como nuestros perros. Finn estuvo a mi lado durante todo ese tiempo. _

_Al principio con la intención de hacerse notar en mis días. Me exigía cosas que yo no pude darle y buscaba hacerse una vida que intersecara con la mía lo suficiente como para recordarme que el seguía allí, amandome diariamente, esperando...Dios sabe que. Creo que nunca descubrí que era lo que quería de mí. ¿Más atención? ¿Más interes? ¿Más momentos donde me mostrara como la entregada novia? _

_De igual forma, luego de los primeros años de relación, pareció resignarse. Yo continue siendo quien siempre había sido, y el en algún momento por el cual nunca pregunte, llegó a la conclusión de que mi primer logro como actriz, mi primera obra teatral, significaba que debiamos dar un paso más en nuestra relación y unirnos en matrimonio. _

_Ahora recordandolo, no me lo propuso de la manera mas romántica. Ese día saliamos del cine, el sacó una sortija de su bolsillo, comentó que era lo más preciado que su padre le había dejado a su madre y me dijo: 'Rachel, creo que es hora de que nos casemos." Eso fue todo. Apesar de, yo estaba emocionada por que consideraba que tenía razon, y eso de por sí no era algo muy usual, principalmente por que mi querido Finn nunca fue alguien de tomar iniciativa. Pero como dije, el tenía razon. Llevabamos ya alrededor de cuatro años viviendo juntos en Nueva York. Yo estaba encantada de mi vida y el tenerlo a mi lado era como la fresa perfecta para esa historia de final feliz de la incomprendida perdedora de escuela superior. Era lo que me faltaba para que mi vida fuera perfecta, así que acepte por supuesto. _

_Tuvimos una hermosa boda al aire libre con rosales que marcaban el camino que debía seguir hacia mi futuro esposo. _

_Los invitados, además de familiares, fueron los más allegados a nosotros...bueno a mí, en aquel momento. Esa era la intención digo, pero quien puede diferenciar a los amigos de los traicioneros en este trabajo. Así que invite a medio mundo, lo cual molesto a Finn por media hora hasta que se dió cuenta de que yo no hiba a cambiar de opinión. _

_En general, fue un día feliz. Por lo menos para mí, lo pase calmadamente feliz. No se si eso, el hecho de estar calmada lo cual nunca he sido, debió haberme dicho algo para aquel entonces aunque de seguro de percatarme, lo hubiera ignorado. Creo que para Finn tambien fue un día feliz. Y nuestro matrimonio fue uno relativamente feliz tambien. _

_Nuestra luna de miel fue tan excitante como hacer el amor con Finn siempre había sido, no entrare en detalles, yo lo amo y esas cosas no se divulgan, jeje. Pero bueno, tan pronto volvimos de Hawaii yo continue con lo mio y Finn se acomodo bajo el título de esposo de Rachel Berry. En algún momento por X razón, Finn había cambiado cualquier sueño propio por aprovechar los privilegios de mi posición. _

_Lo que más le encantaba era la enorme piscina que mande a contruir en el patio trasero de nuestra mansión._

_Tal vez por eso, en un último acto de misericordia despues de rellenarle la cabeza de balas, lo tiraron allí. _

Primera escena: _**"Quisiera ser el dueño, del pacto de tu boca"**_

Por cortesía, el cuerpo había sido colocado boca abajo en la enorme piscina de la famosa actiz Rachel Berry, pero la sangre que pintaba hasta las esquinas les recordaba a todos los testigos que ahí yacía un hombre muerto, quien había sido atacado brutalmente y abandonado en su propio hogar cordial o cínicamente.

Y mucho testigos habían, para el colmo de los colmos el asesino no puder haber escogido un mejor momento. Hace dos horas Rachel Berry celebraba su segunda nominación a los Tonys en una enorme fiesta compuesta de familiares, amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Ahora lamentaba la muerte de su esposo, acompañada de todos los ya mencionados.

Los suspiros y gritos de asombro ya habían pasado, lo que quedó fue un silencio impenetrable ante la grotesca escena. Como amantes del morbo, todos los presentes se pretrificaron, algunos con los ojos clavados en el cuerpo flotante, otros penetrando la faz de Rachel, de quien se esperaba algun tipo de reacción que les dijera a los demás como actuar.

Pero Rachel no se movía. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso, no respiraba, no pensaba, no hacía más que observar como el agua llevaba a su esposo de una esquina de la piscina a otra.

"Rachel." Escuchó una voz entre el comienzo de murmullos, pero no fue a esta a quien se dirigió. Su mirada abandono el agua, el cuerpo y el pelo castaño de su esposo, para posarse en la otra esquina de la piscina, donde entre todas las personas Rachel podía discernir a una rubia vestida de negro. Fijo sus glaseados ojos marrones en los grises de la mujer por eternos segundos. La rubia le devolvió la mirada, inmutable, sin expresión alguna, y Rachel movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda sutílmente.

_'Quinn.'_ Pensó, gritó para sus adentros, con la necesidad de tenerle cerca, de aferrarse a ella como a un salvavidas. Pero Quinn no hizo un gesto de aproximación, al contrario, ignoró las plegarias de Rachel - como Rachel ya había sospechado - y se sumergió entre la muchedumbre.

Sin su perpetua ancla a la cordura, Rachel no tuvo más remedio que controlarse por si sola y atender a uno de los tantos que la empezaban a llamar.

Se giró hacia una morena y como desligada de todo dijo: "Santana".

"Rachel, ya he llamado a la policía, estaran aquí en unos minutos. ¿Por que no vamos adentro?" La tomó del brazo alejandola de la escena.

"Pensaba que tú eras la policía." Santana no rió por que a esa respuesta le faltaba el sarcasmo gracioso de la cantante. Se concentró en sacarla de allí mientras le ordenaba a un civil, que en realidad era su compañero, que se asegurara de que nadie saliera del lugar hasta que la policía llegara.

o-o

"Tomate esto Rachel." - Brittany depositó una taza de te sobre las manos de la diva, pero esta no tomo sorbo. - "Ay Rachel." Suspiró, sentandose a su lado en el sofa en el cual Santana había colocado a la morena hace ya unos minutos. Rachel no hablaba desde que vió a Finn y Brittany, poco acotumbrada a lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, no sabía que hacer; apenas podía contener sus propias lágrimas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Santana entró dando largos pasos hasta llegar frente a las mujeres. Se dirigió a Rachel mientras ojeaba una pequeña libreta.

"Bueno Rachel, los oficiales estan entrevistando a cada una de las personas presentes en tu fiesta y tambien a tus vecinos adjacentes, por lejos que queden de tu mansión". - Cerró la libreta y miro a la morena. Sus ojos obtuvieron una calidez digna del momento al recordar que Rachel no era una víctima cualquiera, era una de sus más allegadas amigas, y estaba pasando por el peor momento de su vida. Se agachó frente a ella y le tomó la mano. - "Rach, se que esto es dificil, pero tienes que reaccionar. Dejanos ayudarte."

Rachel ni la miró, ni bebió su te, ni se movió. Solo abrió su boca para hacer una importante pregunta. "¿Donde esta Quinn?"

Santana frunció el ceño. "¿Quinn?" - Rachel asintió con la cabeza y la policía miró a su novia a ver si esta tenía alguna idea de donde estaba la rubia, pero ella tampoco sabía. - "No se." Dijo al fin, contestación que solo desanimó aún más a la cantante.

Pero ahora Santana se encontraba inquieta. Ella sabía que Quinn había estado en la fiesta. Apenas pudo conversar con ella en unas pocas ocasiones, pero si la había visto. Es más, la había visto junto a la piscina por unos instantes antes de dirigirse a Rachel. Entonces, ¿donde estaba? Quinn sabía las regulaciones, lo lógico era que aún estuviera en la casa, ¿pero donde? ¿Por que no estaba al lado de su mejor amiga en tan inconsolable momento?

Continuará...


End file.
